


Good Old Times. Good Old Faces.

by Nemesister



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: No one knew of him being alive, no one except Olivia as well as one other. Now with Amelie more than likely at her husbands grave, and said Hacker doing who knows what. It left Gabe with little choice than to go see someone who would actually accept him in to chat with. Hopefully.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 2





	Good Old Times. Good Old Faces.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Overwatch has returned and with it Gabe's relationship with Ana. So I've resurrected my old orphaned works.

December had graced them yet again. With it brought quite a lot of things, snow, cheers, crowds, singing, so on and so forth. Gabriel hated this time of the year the most, admitted one time he enjoyed it. Though that was only when he had a family to go back to. Not anymore, those days were over.

He sat glumly at his desk, chin upon one of his clawed hands. An annoyed groan escaped him as Sombra playfully threw some tinsel around his neck.

“It’s so boring around here,” she complained.

Widowmaker sat with her feet propped up on her own desk, filing her nails. Ten more minutes and they’d all be off doing whatever it is they did for the festive season.

“So, Amelie, what plans you got?”

“Don’t call me that,” Widow glared at the other woman. “And it’s none of your concern.”

“Ah, chica, you’re so adorable.” Sombra teased, squeezing her cheek.

“I will kill you!” Widow snapped.

Gabriel growled as he stood.

“Aw, poor Gabe." Sombra now sympathised.

“I’ve warned you, Sombra. Do not...”

“Too late, Gabe. It’s time to go,” Sombra smirked, quickly making herself invisible to make a beeline for the door.

Widow shook her head as she reached for her coat.

“See you after the holiday,” she waved the masked reaper off.

He gave a glum nod before sitting himself back down again.

“How I hate this time of year,” he groaned, dropping his head to his folded arms.

After a while of sitting doing nothing, he stood ready to head out. A slip of paper caught his eye on Sombra’s desk as he walked by. Curiously he picked it up and looked it over.

_**Thought you’d want this:** _

_**Ana Amari........** _

_**No need to thank me.** _

Sombra had scribbled down Ana's address as if she already knew what he wanted, though he knew she had access to everything and everyone's secrets. The kissy face she also left at the bottom irked him a little. 

“Ana’s address?” he pondered with a scowl under his mask, while scrunching up the paper. “Why would I want that?”

oOo

"Sombra thinks she knows me," he grunted upon finally making his way out.

He now walked the streets, keeping to the shadows as he usually would as to not draw attention to himself. The night was cold, though not quite as cold as Gabriel felt inside. Snow crunched under his heavy boots. The stuff was annoying, cold, wet and bothersome in the wrong hands.

"Hmph," he grunted right before a young boy ran over and bumped into him.

The child looked up ready to apologise, only the person he'd bumped into was now gone.

"What did I?" he questioned himself just as a voice called out to him.

"Diego, what are you doing over there?" 

"Nothing mama," he responded, turning to head back to her. 

He was quite sure he’d bumped into someone as he gave the area one last looking over.

"Come on, we still have things to buy." His mother complained, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

Gabriel solidified himself again. This time well out of sight of anymore people. He had plenty of time on his hands, but finding something to do with it was proving quite difficult.

"How long does this have to go on?” he thought to himself.

Sitting himself down somewhere high above, he now looked out at the happy faces below him. He was lonely, but didn’t want to admit it to himself. Pulling out the crinkled paper from his pocket, he looked the address over once again.

“Ana,” he sighed, wondering if she'd even want to see him, never mind talk with him.

He now stood to then take up his shadowy for. Moving around this way had its benefits, and took him about half the time to arrive at his destination. Gabriel hadn’t liked what he’d become, but it was a part of him now. Something’s were just meant to be after all.

oOo

After finally making it to what he believed was Ana's place, he gave the address one last looking over glad to know he’d got it right. He moved closer to the door, clawed hand now rising to knock. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn't bring himself to knock, to show just what he'd become. What would she think of him?

"This was stupid of me," he grumbled to himself. "Why would she want to see me of all people?”

He lowered his hand, turning to leave, his head held low when suddenly he heard the door unlock. His first instinct was to turn to mist and get the hell out of there, but he faulted. He felt dread well up inside him once again. Fear took hold and had him standing frozen on the spot.

"Gabriel?”

He clenched his fists at his body’s stubbornness for not moving him fast enough.

"You're welcome to come in."

Upon hearing her kind words his grip loosened at the invite and he fell relief wash over him. Hearing her voice yet again brought it all back, how he’d missed her.

"Or you could just stay out there and freeze, your choice.”

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, and though Ana couldn't see she knew he found it funny. 

"If you stay there any longer, you might freeze and become a snowman."

That was the last nudge that got him turning back to slowly head over to her. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked, sounding rather unlike himself especially given the happy tone in his voice.

"I would stick a carrot on your nose and give you buttons for eyes," she chucked. "Possibility some sticks for arms too."

Gabriel shook his head as Ana stepped aside to allow him to enter. The warmth hit him full on as he walked into the small room.

"I'll make up some tea, you look like death warmed up. Take a seat and I'll be right back."

Gabriel looked around, seeing the old photos of how things used to be. Him, Jack, Ana and little Fareeha. All good friends once upon a time. His eyes then fell on what looked to be a recent photograph.

"Is that...." he asked as Ana returned.

"My little Fareeha," she smiled. "Though not so little anymore."

Gabriel nodded in agreement, picking up the photo to look at her.

"She looks just like you," he smiled under his mask.

"I don't think she would be too pleased to hear that," Ana laughed.

Gabriel gave a small chuckle as he set the photo back down to take the cup from her.

"Thank you."

Ana sat herself down on the sofa, sipping at her tea while patting the spot beside her. Gabriel took the hint and sat next to her.

“I’m grateful for your kindness,” he told her. “Not many would be willing to let me in.”

“We were all friends once,” Ana sighed. “Let’s try to keep it that way, yes?”

He nodded as Ana then went back to sipping her tea to then turn to see him slip the mask up slightly to drink his own tea.

"Take it off if it makes it easier for you," she frowned slightly at the man’s stubbornness.

"But, I...." he hesitated.

“Gabriel, make it easier on yourself for once.” Ana scolded him.

He took it off completely to place it upon the table, his good still blocked the view of his face thankfully. He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't.

“I don’t care what you look like, Gabe. I know it’s still you.”

He now turned to look at her.

“Give me a smile then,” she teased.

He gave her his best smile.

“That’s the Gabriel I remember.”

“I sometimes wish I could undo what happened,” he confessed.

“There’s no point lingering on the past,” Ana reminded him softly, lowering her head now. “I had to be up front with Fareeha about it.”

“How did she take it?” he asked.

“It didn’t go so well at first, but she came to understand why I did it.”

Gabriel turned to look at his tea as he swirled it around a little.

“She’s a good girl, but will always go against what I plead her not to do.”

Gabriel let out a laugh. “She takes after you then.”

Ana tapped him lightly on the arm.

“You were always a great mother to her, and a great friend to have.”

“Aw, thank you, Gabriel.” She smiled, reaching out to grab the tray. “Biscuit.”

He reached over and took one between his clawed fingers.

"Thanks," he smiled as he dipped it in his tea before eating it. “I appreciate all you do for me. I just didn’t know where to turn.”

"Don't mention it. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want," she reassured him.

He nodded, quite glad to be enjoying the moment. He'd missed the good old days, but nothing would ever bring them back together. But at least he knew he had Ana, and who knows maybe Jack would be willing to talk with him once again.


End file.
